Impossibility, thy name is Greer
by Makai Goddess Ookami
Summary: Rush might have been the most difficult and impossilbe person to work with on Destiny, but Greer was a close second. Greer x Rush.


Title: Impossibility, thy name is Greer  
Author: MGO/Sephirothflame  
Rating: R  
Character(s)/Pairing(s): Nicholas Rush x Ronald Greer  
Warning(s): Adult Situations, Language  
Spoiler(s): 1.3, "Air Part III"  
Word Count: 1,511  
Rants: I blame Lisa for this. This is her OTP. Also, I'm not used to writing male x male porn, so I apologize if this is weird. The SGU community needs more porn though.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own _Stargate Universe_, but if I did there would be more nekkid Telford. :3

* * *

Rush was, by popular decree, the most impossible person upon the Destiny. Rush found this acceptable. After him, the list was kind of vague. It was Rush's opinion, however, that Greer was the next most impossible person to deal with.

Case in point:

i.

When they were on the desert planet, Greer threatened to shoot him. Rush not only found this unnecessarily violent, but spiteful as well. It was technically his fault they were aboard the Destiny, but he had been equally concerned with Earth's safety as he had been obsessed with getting aboard the ship. If he had let them go through to Earth and everyone died, Greer would still have found some way to have shot him.

ii.

The first time Greer kissed him, Rush had been surprised. The taller male had grabbed him by the front of his shirt in the middle of the hall, shoving him against the wall roughly. The kiss was short, bruising, and before Rush could react Greer broke the kiss, a smirk on his face. Confusion and surprise coursed through his veins, and before he could comment, Greer shoved him into the wall again, harder this time, before leaving.

"Bastard," Rush managed, albeit a little too late.

iii.

When Greer grabbed him the second time, shoving him into the wall and kissing him, Rush decided that there was something seriously wrong with the other male. There were other people on board to fuck with, why did he have to pick Rush?

Squirming under Greer, Rush decided he wouldn't be able to simply shove the other male off of him. Instead, Rush brought his knee up into the other male's groin. Greer let Rush go immediately, cursing loudly. The look he gave Rush caused him to wonder over if he had made the right choice.

Before Rush could leave – he would never admit to _fleeing_ – Greer shoved him against the wall again, and punched him in the stomach, hard. Doubled over in pain, Rush let out a string of expletives.

When he was able to catch his breath and look up, Greer was nowhere to be seen.

iv.

Being in the same room as Greer made Rush nervous, not that he'd ever admit to it. Every time he caught Greer looking at him his skin began to crawl. He could have told somebody, Colonel Young maybe, but Rush hated doing that. He hated being dependent on other people to solve his problems. He hated other people being involved in his personal life.

Rush was sure he could take care of his Greer problem, he just wasn't sure how yet. God help him though, if Greer smirks at him one more time he might just explode.

v.

A few days had gone by, and Greer had made no more attempts to fuck with him. He smirked at Rush whenever he saw him, but he didn't pin Rush against the wall and kiss him.

This disturbed Rush more than the kisses themselves did. Greer was planning something, he just wasn't sure what.

vi.

There had to have been something in the water, Rush had decided. Whatever it was that had caused Greer to act so strange seemed to have been resolved. There were no more smirks or leers, and the taller male didn't bump him roughly in the hall anymore.

Sighing in relief, Rush was able to concentrate on his work again.

vii.

Okay, whatever was going on in Greer's head wasn't resolved and it was getting worse.

Greer shoved Rush into the wall, and kissed him again, pinning the doctor's wrists over his head with one strong hand. His other hand slid up under the hem of Rush's shirt, fingers brushing over skin lightly. The sensation sent shivers up Rush's spine, and unable to control himself, Rush moaned.

Greer broke the kiss, smirking again. Rush flushed slightly, anger and annoyance flashing across his face.

"You-" Rush started, but Greer cut him off with another kiss. Teeth sank into his lower lip, hard enough to cause pain, but not hard enough to break skin. Rush parted his lips, cursing, and Greer took the opportunity to press his tongue into Rush's mouth.

Shocked by the sudden sensation, Rush bit down, hard. The pained sound Greer made startled him, and he didn't have time to brace himself against the punch to his stomach. Greer let him go, and Rush sagged to the floor.

"You are impossible," Greer said, glaring down at him. He touched his tongue gently and pulled his fingers away, checking for blood.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to force yourself on me," Rush spat back. "What would your beloved Colonel say?"

"Nothing," Greer replied, his tone dropping. "Because you won't tell him." Rush wasn't sure if that was a fact or a threat, but Greer left before he could reply.

viii.

He thought about telling Colonel Young, but in the end he didn't do it. Part of him was concerned that Greer might shoot him. The other part of him, a smaller darker part, would miss the physical altercations.

ix.

The next time Rush and Greer were alone in the observation deck, Rush shoved Greer back into the wall and kissed him, hard. He didn't have the strength to pin him there, and Rush was sure the only reason he'd been able to shove him in the first place was the element of surprise.

Grabbing Rush, Greer kissed him back, flipping their positions so that Rush was the one pressed against the wall. Rush didn't complain. His lips parted and Greer plunged his tongue in, sliding a hand up Rush's shirt at the same time. Rush's hands went to the back of Greer's neck, forcing his head down to deepen the kiss, moaning loudly into it as Greer's cold hands ran up and down his chest, teasing his nipples.

Greer broke the kiss with Rush, moving his lips to trail down Rush's jaw and down his neck. Rush threw his head back, exposing his neck to give Greer better access, hitting his head against the wall. He groaned again, in pain this time, but the next moment Greer bit down on the spot between Rush's neck and shoulders and slid his thigh between his legs, pressing hard against Rush's groin.

"Fuck," Rush managed, digging his nails into the back of Greer's jacket.

"That was my intention," Greer replied, pressing a kiss against Rush's throat while his hand trailed down to press against Rush's groin outside of the jeans.

"Not here," Rush moaned.

Greer looked like he was going to just shove Rush's head against the wall and continue on without him and his objections, but he finally broke away from him. "Your room is closer."

x.

Greer wasted no time in getting Rush naked when they made it back to his room. They were tangled together in the bed, Greer pressing his lips to every part of Rush's body that he could reach, biting and licking a trail down his chest to his groin.

Greer moved quickly, hollowing his cheeks to suck Rush into his mouth, pressing a finger inside the older male at the same time. Rush bucked his hips, but Greer's free hand was gripping his hips and holding him down hard enough to leave bruises. Digging his nails into Greer's shoulders, Rush bit back another moan as Greer bobbed, slipping a second finger inside of him.

He was close, so close, but Greer stopped sucking, pulling his away from Rush to spit in his hands, slick himself up and press inside of Rush. He threw his head back again, wrapping his legs around Greer tightly, nails digging deeper into Greer's shoulders, breaking skin.

Greer moved slowly at first, giving them both time to adjust to the sensation before moving faster, thrusting harder. Rush was tight and dry and hot, but neither of them were complaining. Taking Rush into his hand, Greer jerked him off to the point of orgasm, biting back a groan as Rush's body tensed around him, the sounds the doctor made as he came going straight to his groin.

A few thrusts later, sharing sloppy kisses with the spent doctor, Greer came as well, collapsing atop of him. Rush wrapped an arm around Greer lazily as they both struggled to catch their breaths. Eventually Greer pushed himself away from Rush, a lazy smirk on his face as he grabbed his clothes.

Rush sat up when Greer tossed him his own clothes and pulled them on. Standing opposite of each other in tense silence, neither of them knew what to say. Thankfully, Greer's radio crackled to life with Colonel Young beckoning him to the 'Gate room, ASAP.

xi.

Greer left without saying goodbye. Rush didn't care. Rush was sore and spent, but he knew he had work to do and not enough time to do it. He threw himself into his work, forcing Greer back to the back of his mind. Things would return to normal if they could just move past this.

Greer had other plans, it would seem.


End file.
